Rise Of The Renegades, Promotional Campaign
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: A promotional campaign for the upcoming multi crossover Rise of the Renegades.


**I'm not dead. and I'm working on a story that i plan to finish and then post. however to catch your interests I am releasing 2 promo clips as I write them and a few trailers when I'm done. For the record I am writing this as a film.**

 **And now or a promo clip. This is the first few minutes of the film.**

 _ **Promo clip 1_beginnings.**_

Open with a close up on a computer screen; files are being downloaded into something. In the reflection you can see an open door. We cut to behind the computer's operator to see 2 men in security guard uniforms walk past engaged in conversation.

"Yeah but then she said... Hey!" the first guard yelled.

The screen panned around to show that the uniformed computer operator was lying unconscious on the floor. Sat in the chair was Danny. He was in his human form but wearing The Phantom armour.

"Um, it's not what it looks like." Danny said, before turning to look at the screen, seeing that the download was completed Danny turned and pulled out a silenced pistol, shooting one guard in the shoulder and one in the foot before pulling the transfer cable out of the computer and the device, some kind of Smartphone, he had been using and placing both in pockets of the utility belt at his waist. He ran out and slammed the door.

We cut to the rooftop where Danny is running from an open fire escape with guards pouring out. "Things going well?" a voice asked over the vigilante's comm.

"Not a good time Larry!" Danny replied as he leapt onto the fire escape f the adjacent tower. He quickly scrabbled down the ladders, heading for a Vespid HMI parked by the roadside. "I got made by 2 guards."

"Got the data?"

Danny slipped into his car. "Yeah. I got the data."

Danny pulled away from the tower with tire smoke when a group of SUVs "I'm being pursued." Danny said as the camera cut to inside the car. "I thinking smoke and hulls." Almost immediately the sat nav mode on the phone mounted on the dashboard switches on and a blue line composed of this shape: appeared before the smart glass on the windscreen placed the line over the road.

"We have a water taxi unit inbound." Larry reported as we cut to a panning shot revealing Danny on the road along the coast of one of the rivers surrounding the loop district. One of the bridges up ahead was raising but then the engine didn't stop, causing the bridge to start emitting copious amounts of smoke.

Danny swiftly turned into the cloud and as he reached the gap between the 2 halves of the bridge he popped the door open and leapt out concealed by the smoke s the door resealed itself and Larry took over the car.

Danny meanwhile landed on a water taxi below and took cover as the bridge lowered again and the fixers drove off after the now empty car. Danny's suit then seemed to turn to liquid before reforming as a dark grey hoodie, squared cap, combat boots, cargo trousers, gloves and a long black coat plus a neckwarmer scarf pulled over his mouth.

The water taxi drove to a nearby wharf where Danny got out and leapt into a nearby speedboat and started driving away from the loop as his suit shifted again into biker clothing plus helmet. When he pulled into the marina in Parker Square he got out and watched as the boat, one of his specially modified 'Phantom-mobiles' like the taxi, drove off and walked into the parking lot where he got onto one last vehicle from his fleet, a chopper motorcycle (all the vehicles used are the ones from watchdogs). Getting on he drove away.

After a short drive the boy stopped in the lot of a large-ish complex in the southwest of the loop. Called the Owl Motel, the complex also had purchasable apartments, one of which on the left side on the second floor was the first place Danny had lived after the pariah incident while he was setting up the bunker. The boy walked over to the steps and while he was obscured his outfit changed again. Though in general it was still rather concealing the outfit was more loose and revealing than the other outfits he had worn. A bright red hoodie, blue cargo pants, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves, a blue belt with a double d buckle, a grey neckwarmer scarf hanging loosely around his neck, a blue baseball cap and a light grey shirt with red trim and a red dot on his chest.

This showed the boy for the first time. Danny Fenton was a 22 year old Caucasian male with a not unhealthily pale skin tone, blue eyes, a short ear to ear beard and shaggy hair that reached his shoulders at the back. Though not supermodel attractive the boy had a rough handsomeness to him.

When he reached his door an elderly woman was exiting the next-door apartment. "Oh hello Daniel."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more one more promo and a few trailers.**


End file.
